


homefront

by batofgoodintent (crownedcrusader)



Series: moments starting with home [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, injury mention, jason 'sleeping in bed with both my teammates but theyre definitely not dating me' todd, poor insecure jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcrusader/pseuds/batofgoodintent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason isn't sure where he stands with Roy and Kori. </p><p>He also learns that 'partner' has more than one meaning, go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homefront

**Author's Note:**

> less ambiguous joyfire... as an aroace my interpretation of what makes a romantic couple is a little different from what others view it as, so... this might seem more gen than most perceived couple things. sorry 'bout that.

Four weeks into his five-week probation, and Jason was _beyond_ restless.

Any doctor would have had him resting for _eight_ weeks, but Jason was stubborn, and he’d cut it down to five. His broken bones couldn’t possibly be healed by that point, but he was tired of waiting, and he’d argued with Roy and Kori enough that they were willing to give him a chance so long as he was careful.

So, in a week he’d be back on the streets as Red Hood—and Jason was relieved, to be sure. But it was still a week away, and Jason had been bored after the first few _days_.   

Much as Jason hated to admit it, he missed having Roy and Kori around. Not that they weren’t _ever_ around—because they definitely were. But it was different, watching them leave for missions while Jason stayed behind. It was different hearing their banter from afar, not knowing what cheesy villain was prompting Roy’s bad jokes and Kori’s comparisons to Tamaran flora and fauna.

Just the thought of being in battle with them made him miss it more. Made him miss them more.

Because as much as he liked to pretend he didn’t need a team—that the Outlaws weren’t even _really_ a team—they were still _partners_.

Partners applying to more than one context.

…Maybe.

Their relationship was hard to define, if Jason was being honest. If he was being _more_ honest, he’d say he appreciated them more than anyone else’s presence in his post-resurrection life. (Maybe even pre-resurrection life.) They’d been there for each other time and time again, for everything. They’d crossed mountains, corrupt organizations, and space together. Hell, Kori and Roy had gone into a _magical dimensions_ to save him.

If there was anyone in the world he trusted to have his back, it was those two.

But still—even if he trusted them unconditionally and cared about them more than he was comfortable admitting…

He wasn’t really sure where he stood with them.

It had been easier back when Jason was Robin—back when his role was ‘sort-of son and kid sidekick.’ It had been a little harder with Talia, but even if they hooked up towards the end, she’d been more of a mentor (almost a mother-figure— _almost_ ), and he was a student.

With Roy and Kori, though…

Jason had history with both of them.

He and Kori had definitely been a thing, once—and he couldn’t thank her enough for how she’d set his life on the right course. She’d been one of the first people to really sit him down and help him work through some of his issues, and that had been _huge_ for Jason. But now Kori and Roy were together, and Jason was completely happy with that. Happy for _them_. And yet, Kori didn’t hesitate to kiss him—and not just in the heat of battle or a reunion, either. There was only so many times he could pretend it was naivety to Earth customs when she kept embracing him and kissing his face and cuddling up to him when they were watching TV.

And then there was Roy. Jason had known Roy before he’d died—known him through Dick, mostly. But despite knowing Roy and his issues and being there for each other, Roy was almost as bad as _Kori_ with his mixed signals. Because, honestly, their relationship wasn’t strictly friendship—friends didn’t talk about making a joint bank account between the three of them someday. Friends didn’t continuously seek each other out for comfort, for closeness, for downright _sensual_ affection. (…Well, _guys_ didn’t, in Jason’s experience.) Because, _yeah_ , Kori wasn’t the only one who cuddled up to him while watching TV.

Yet neither of them had tried to define their relationship past ‘friends’ and ‘partners’—which Jason took to mean _Outlaws_ , not romantic.

And maybe Jason wasn’t sure if he wanted them to define it.

Not because he didn’t _want_ to be included in whatever might be lurking deeper. But maybe he didn’t want them to confirm his doubts. Maybe he didn’t want them to tell him, “Wait, you thought we were interested in you like _that_?”

Maybe he didn’t want to be responsible for the Outlaws breaking up as a team.

He had enough issues in his life without romance. And besides—those issues were likely to drive Roy and Kori away anyways, so maybe it was best if he didn’t try to figure his feelings out. Maybe it would be best if he just let them continue their relationship undisturbed.

—Or, maybe, he’d just had too much time alone the past few weeks.

He’d had too much time to think lately. Between being benched for his injury and having to rest in order to heal, there wasn’t a whole lot he could do to entertain himself and stop overthinking the nature of his and the Outlaws’ relationship.

Not that he’d never wondered at it before, but…

At least with _missions_ he could distract himself. But when he was at the ship? Alone? Running intel and playing the Outlaws’ Oracle?

Not a great way to avoid thinking about feelings.

But—thankfully—he’d be able to put it out of his mind soon. He only had a week before he was allowed to go back on missions, and his body was healing up quickly. Jason hadn’t even had skull-splitting pain for the past few days; definitely a bonus. Which meant he could ( _finally_ ) start training and getting back into fighting shape and revamping his suit. Despite the quality of his old armor, clearly it hadn’t been enough if he’d gotten injured so easily.

(“You were thrown through a building, Jaybird,” Roy had said.

“I know. I still need better armor if it happens again.”

“Isn’t the goal for it not to happen again?” Kori scrunched her brows together. “Your human anatomy still baffles me, but—I don’t believe any amount of armor will keep you totally unhurt if you are thrown through another building, Jason.”)

Roy and Kori might have had a point, but Jason had _ambition_.

Only problem was, when Jason wanted to work on something, he threw his heart into it.

Which _normally_ wasn’t a problem.

But despite it having been four weeks already, Roy and Kori were _still_ intent on Jason ‘resting.’ Which meant that, when they entered his workspace, left for a mission, and then came back almost a full day later and Jason was _still working on his suit_ , they intervened.

(“I’ve already died once,” Jason had deadpanned. It was hard to sound dignified with Kori holding him like that—and damn, yeah, she was a super-strong alien warrior princess, alright. “You don’t have to kill me with kindness, too.”

“Hilarious,” Kori had said. “Roy?”

“I’ll go make the bed and put on a movie.” Roy had said. “You deal with him.”

Kori had rolled her eyes, but it was with such fondness that Jason couldn’t perceive her—even for a moment—as actually annoyed. “Of course he leaves me with the hard job,” she’d said. But she’d pressed a kiss against Jason’s forehead and set him down on the counter, and Jason couldn’t really complain.)

And so, fifteen minutes later, here he was.

In the bedroom.

With Roy and Kori, and a movie pulled up on someone’s laptop, and some damn good leftovers Jason had made a few days ago. He’d been planning on eating them while he’d been working, but then he’d gotten a bit distracted, and, well.

As distracted as Jason had been while working, he definitely wasn’t distracted now. Jason was fucking _starving_. But he was also confused and nervous and altogether uncertain where he stood with Roy and Kori currently.

“Nice of you to join us,” Koriand’r said, smiling at him from her place on the bed. She was already dressed in pajamas, bless her, and waiting with food. Jason was pretty sure she’d never looked better. When Jason still hesitated, Kori quirked a brow, then made a come-hither motion. Jason’s feet moved on his own accord.

But still, he eyed the scene warily, noting the sizeable gap Kori and Roy had left for him—right in the middle of the bed. It was definitely tempting, but as he approached, he realized all too late that there were no TV trays or plastic covers or anything.

Jason scrunched his nose up.

Roy and Kori were planning on eating _in_ bed.

Still, there was no denying Kori when she wanted something, and he didn’t protest too much as he slid in-between her and Roy. “You guys will change the sheets after this,” he said, mostly to keep up appearances. “This was your idea, and I’m not gonna be responsible for drawing ants.”

Roy smirked. “Jaybird, you really are adorable if you think I’m gonna—”

Kori shot Roy a look, cutting him off mid-sentence. “Roy will do it if you so insist.”

And, …Okay, yeah.

Something was up with them.

Jason narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly, but didn’t question it. Not yet, anyways. “What movie,” he said rather than asked. He might have asked, if Roy and Kori hadn’t started passing him food. But he was hungry and damn it all, if there was food in front of him, he was _going_ to eat.

Roy made a wobbly gesture with his hand. “Not really a movie,” he said. “Just marathoning a series on Netflix or something.” He nudged Jason’s side. “…If you know what I mean.”

Jason turned his head to squint at Roy. It took a moment for realization to set in, and then he turned to look at Kori, who still seemed uncharacteristically restrained about something.

The two of them were planning _something_ , alright.

But Jason was tired and starving and he was pretty sure no one actually used the “Netflix and Chill” line anymore. And Roy usually stayed on top of pop-culture. The possibility was definitely there, but… Jason didn’t want to make any assumptions about the nature of their invitation.  

Jason bit the inside of his cheek, leaving the trio in an awkward silence for a while.

“We should choose something to watch,” Kori finally said, gently leaning behind Jason to grab Roy’s hand. Because she was reaching for Roy’s hand, there was no good reason for her to brush her hand against _Jason’s_ back like that, or for her to lean so close that her hair tickled his cheek, or for her lips to almost ghost against his ear like that—  

Roy looked rather smug when he noticed Jason’s strained expression. “I’m thinking something with action. How ‘bout it, Jaybird? Kori?”

“Romance,” Kori said. There was authority in her voice, as if it was absolutely necessary for her to have her way here. “Something light-hearted and sweet.” She paused a moment, then glanced at Jason. “Or, Jason, you could choose, if you wanted.”

And that was the last straw.

Because they were the _Outlaws_ , damn it. They didn’t _do_ polite inquiries. Or maybe Kori and Roy did to each other since they were dating, but they definitely didn’t use them with Jason. So he found himself tensing up, his frame wired and on-edge from pent up frustration and uncertainty.

But even if he was good at not lashing out in anger anymore, he wasn’t very good at keeping the peace. So he spoke without thinking, hand tensing around the fork he was holding.

“Seriously, what is _up_ with you guys tonight?”

Roy and Kori shared a glance.

“Nothing,” Roy said, just as soon as Kori said,

“We’re courting you.”

Roy and Kori looked at each other again. This time, Roy was notably exasperated, but Kori was wholly unapologetic.

Jason, for his part, wasn’t really sure how to react.

“Courting me,” he said, testing the word on his tongue. “You wanna run that by me again?”

“We’re Netflix-and-Chilling you,” Roy said. “Even got you food and everything.”

“Technically Jason made it,” Kori piped up. “It was one of his leftovers from the other day.” She paused a moment, seeming to think hard on something, then asked, “Is that a violation of human mate-selection customs?”

“ _Mate-selection_? Kori—”

Jason had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling at Roy’s outburst. “No,” he said, trying to set her at ease. “It’s, uh. I mean. Now-a-days there aren’t really specific things you have to do when you’re trying to date someone.” He looked down at the leftovers in his lap. “…But, just so we’re clear, _this_ is…?”

“A date.” Kori put a hand over Jason’s. “Although, if you do not wish it to be a date, then…?”

“Then you’re shit out of luck,” Roy said, putting his hand over Jason’s other hand. “You’re trapped between us. We’re going to watch Netflix and pretend to be a normal couple for once instead of fighting crime on dates.”

Jason furrowed his brow.

Kori smiled fondly, shaking her head. “Roy was under the impression that we were already dating you. As was I. Although,” she said, “I have more of an excuse, as I am fairly unfamiliar with Earth customs regarding mating and courtship rituals.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault the word ‘Partners’ has multiple meanings.”

“Not my fault you guys weren’t clear about what we were before this.” Jason stuffed a mouthful of food into his mouth, looking and feeling more content than he had in weeks. “Geez, I thought you guys just had boundary issues before this.”

“We sleep _in the same bed_ ,” Roy said. “How did you not—?”

“Leave my night-terrors out of this,” Jason said, waving a fork at Roy. “Seriously, I thought that was just all of us agreeing that we, uh.”

Koriand’r wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulder, allowing him to stop mid-sentence. “It is easier to face the nights with both of you,” she agreed. “But I can’t help but feel… somewhat bad that you thought that was the only reason.”

“Yeah, well, maybe if you’d been _clearer_ —”

Roy huffed. “Jason,” he said, finally leaning closer until he was part of a three-way awkward side-hug. “If we’d known you didn’t know, then we woulda done something earlier. Honest. But you’re kinda shut-off about these things, y’know? We can’t fix what we don’t know about.”

And, well.

Jason couldn’t really deny that.

Kori—bless her—didn’t try to push further. Instead, she seemed to sense Jason’s need for time and quiet to sort through his thoughts. So she pulled the laptop closer, then put on the first cheesy romantic comedy she saw.

It would probably be awful.

It would probably be terribly cliché with painfully enforced gender roles on a middle class, white, straight couple—which _really_ didn’t apply to them. 

But, as Jason finished eating with Roy and Kori cuddled up to his side, Jason allowed himself to appreciate it, just a little. Cheesy lines and all.

Because even if his injury would still keep him off of missions for the next week… And even if he was kind of pissed that he hadn’t known he’d already _been_ dating the two most important people in his life…

He couldn’t feel too bad about the way things had ended up.

\--

(Towards the end of the movie—now that he was full and sleepy and warm—Jason felt himself starting to drift off. So, before he could embarrass himself and start drooling on someone’s shoulder, he leaned back ‘til his head hit one of the pillows. Roy and Kori followed wordlessly, with Roy pillowing his head on Jason’s chest, and Kori resting on his shoulder.

It wasn’t much different from how they usually slept, save for the closer, more intimate contact.

But the hands intertwined with Jason’s own made all the difference.

And no matter the insecurity he’d felt about the nature of their relationship before,

No matter the issues the three of them still had to work through (both individually and together),

And no matter the struggle they faced as Outlaws and teammates…

Jason wouldn’t have them—Roy, Kori, his _home_ —any other way.)


End file.
